


(Не) понимаю

by craftornament



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24160366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craftornament/pseuds/craftornament
Summary: -Ты мне выслал две гифки с дождем и штук двадцать вопросительных знаков.Написано на челлендж sixdrabbles





	(Не) понимаю

На этот раз она решила принять вызов.  
С экрана смартфона на Рей уставилась знакомая физиономия. Вернее, знакомые глаза в обрамлении знакомых кудрей и маски, неаккуратно сшитой из криво нарезанных деталей.  
Неужто дела в корпорации настолько плохи, что даже топ-менеджеры с одноразовых масок перешли на такой пэчворк-хэндмэйд? Или это пиар-ход, симуляция близости к народу? В светящемся чистотой кабинете и воздух наверняка трижды очищен и продезинфицирован. Это простые смертные должны дышать вредными выбросами и подвергаться риску заражения, а у владельцев заводов, танкеров и люксовых автопарков свой мир, изолированный и чистый.  
Рей проверила, включилось ли размытие фона, не выдает ли камера, где она.  
-Ты подумала над моим предложением? - спросил Кайло без приветствия.  
-Над каким? Ты мне выслал две гифки с дождем и штук двадцать вопросительных знаков.  
-По поводу совета директоров, - с детской серьезностью напоминает Кайло, не комментируя значение гифок.  
Вообще-то Рей подумала. У нее могла бы появиться возможность не просто опротестовать, а напрямую запретить вырубки, ввоз отходов, подделку данных...  
-А ты подумал про то, чтобы распустить наконец-то сотрудников на карантин? - без особой надежды отозвалась она. - Боишься, акционеры обидятся?  
-Это будет неважно, когда мы возглавим...  
Ну что за зануда. Не поговорить с ним по-человечески, зря надеялась.  
-Это важно для меня. - Рей демонстративно прервала связь.  
Вот поэтому она ничего и не возглавит. Чтобы не стать такой же.  
Надо выслать этому недоумку мем с енотами и вафлей. Не зря отложила на случай важных переговоров. Мем вообще-то смешной, но сейчас отлично подойдет, чтобы проиллюстрировать всю глубину заблуждений Кайло. Если не усовестится, пусть хотя бы знает, что неправ.  
Рей не была уверена, почему вообще продолжает с ним разговаривать вместо того, чтобы загнать в черный список на веки вечные.  
Они, к сожалению, совершенно по-разному думают, как тут вести диалог?  
Смартфон глухо пискнул.  
В пришедшем от Кайло сообщении Рей обнаружила знакомых енотов, засевших над электровафельницей.  
Рыча про себя от смущения и досады, она полезла в папку downloads, удалять не успевших пригодиться енотов. И гифки с дождем тоже.


End file.
